mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
LTIB (Jonathan Franco-Martin)
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Jonathan Franco-Martin) is a series made on March 29, 2017. Production started on January 23. He has created 37 episodes (One is in the making which is 38) and is currently in it's third season, although he has only posted 33. (One was split into 2 during filming) Unlike davemadson's version, He uses MS Paint instead of Corel Paintshop. Very similar to dnm728part3, right? He also doesn't often use TTS voices. He also uses PowerPoint 2010 instead of Windows Movie Maker. (He only uses it on Funny Signs) He is lucky enough to have Microsoft Anna, LH Michael and Michelle. (Not used in the series yet) Instead of using his own voice, he uses Speakonia Male 1 due to a broken laptop microphone. Currently, his most popular episode is episode 20 with over 100 views. To get to the idea, here's a link to the first episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apbzk2wP19o&list=PL2fJH0_f6ZvP0R3NnxygBVLsacosjrxYt&index=1 Characters Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mary Speakonia Male 1 as Jonathan, Scotty and the Shield Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy and Guy in Other Studio Speakonia Male 3 as Hank, the Westinghouse logo, and the NBC logo narrator Speakonia Male 4 as Guy Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah Speakonia Female 2 as Abby Robosoft 2 as the BP Shield Daffy Duck Bugs Bunny (Silent) Mel Blandt Episodes: Season 1 # The Adventure Begins! March 29, 2017 Made on January 23 # Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 # The V of Doom Strikes! March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 # The Red NYET March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 # Shield Letters Get Loose March 29, 2017 Made on January 26 # Ehh Ehh Ehh! March 29, 2017 Made on January 26 # O Faces Unite! March 30, 2017 Made on January 26 # Too Many Explosions! March 30, 2017 Made on January 27 # O Faces Are Everywhere! March 29, 2017 Made on January 27 # Ima Firin Ma Lazar! March 29, 2017 Made on January 27 # For Cesar Mendoza-Navarro March 30, 2017 Made on February 11 # A Perfect Description Of Microsoft Sam Part 1 & 2 March 30, and 31, 2017 Made on February 13 # Shield Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 15 # Son Of A Letter Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 20 # A Logo Invasion March 30, 2017 Made on Febuary 20 Episodes: Season 2: 16. Bloopers At Their Best March 30, 2017 Made on February 20 17. Another Logo Invasion March 30, 2017 Made on February 26 18. BP Returns! March 30, 2017 Made on February 26 19. Son Of A Son Of A Letter Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 27 20. Shield Zooms March 31, 2017 Made on March 5 21. Runaway Shield March 31, 2017 Made on March 5 22. Angry Birds Structures March 31, 2017 Made on March 10 23. More Logo Invasions! March 31, 2017 Made on March 11 24. Exploding Letters! March 31, 2017 Made on March 11 25. Where Is The Gang? April 1, 2017 Made on March 18 26. We're Shutting Down! April 2, 2017 Made on March 18 27. BP Beatups April 6, 2017 Made on March 18 28. More Beatups To Come! April 12, 2017 Made on March 18 29. Every Which Way But The Right Way April 12, 2017 Made on March 18 30. Stop Beating Us Up Viacom! April 17, 2017 Made on March 18 Season 3: (Currently in Production) 31. Shield Riders April 17, 2017 Made on March 19 32. Randomness. 100th Video Special! April 17, 2017 Made on March 19 33. Can We Stop The Beatups? April 21, 2017 Made on March 22 These next are unnamed and or unaired. 34. Made on March 22 35. Made on March 22 36. Made on March 23 37. Made on April 17 38. It's Not Easy Being Green! Started being made on April 18